Peer Pressure
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Kanan and Mari tease Dia about being a virgin and things just go from there


"So, Dia, who was your first?"

"My first?" Dia was confused by the question.

She, Kanan, and Mari were all hanging out together. Kanan and Mari had started talking about their more intimate relationships. Dia was just nodding along to them as they spoke.

"You know, the first person you fucked?" Mari was very blunt about the answer.

"Oh... um... it was, um..." Dia stammered.

"Don't tell me you've never done it yet?" Kanan and Mari looked at each other with wide eyes.

"So what if I haven't? What's the big deal?" Dia huffed.

"Aww... we have a cute little virgin here." Mari chuckled.

"S-shut up!" Dia yelled.

"What? It's true, virgin." Kanan teased.

That was how it all started. Kanan and Mari kept teasing Dia about the fact she was still pure. Dia was getting bothered by it a lot. She wanted them to stop. It made her feel uncomfortable. Kanan and Mari knew that, but they didn't want to stop. They toned down their teasing a little, but that was all.

Dia would often looked distressed after the teasing. She didn't know what to do. Nothing she did got them to stop. She was running out of patience. It wouldn't take much more before she might end up snapping at them.

Her distress didn't go unnoticed. Someone could easily tell. They decided to ask Dia about it. It was after school. They had gone to the Student Council room to find Dia.

"Oh, Riko-san. What do you need?" Dia asked as she looked at her.

"I just wanted to talk, if that's okay with you." Riko replied.

"Sure." Dia nodded.

"So... um, I've just been noticing that you seem a little... I don't know, distressed? Is there something going on?" Riko hesitantly asked.

Dia sighed, "Yes... something is going on..."

"What is it?" Riko asked.

"You'll laugh if I tell you." Dia said.

"I won't." Riko promised.

Dia sighed again, "Alright... well, um... Kanan-san and Mari-san have been... teasing me about something and it's been getting to me."

"What are they teasing you about?" Riko asked.

"I'm not telling you." Dia stated.

"Why not?" Riko asked.

"Because..." Dia mumbled as she looked away.

"Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh or anything." Riko said.

Dia sighed, "Fine... so, um... they keep teasing me about... being a... virgin."

"Oh." Riko had not been expecting that.

Dia looked down at her desk. She was waiting for Riko to laugh at her. Riko stared at Dia. She didn't know what to say.

"So... their teasing is making you uncomfortable?" Riko asked.

Dia nodded.

"Well, would you like me to help you?" Riko offered.

"How?" Dia looked at her with a bit of a suspicious look.

"I could try and talk to Kanan-chan and Mari-chan and try to get them to stop." Riko said, "or, if you wanted, I could help you become a um... not virgin."

Riko would never say it out loud, but she was hoping Dia would choose the second option. Riko had a massive crush on Dia. She felt this was an opportunity for her to finally make a move. It all depended on what Dia did.

Dia had a blush forming on her face as she thought about what the second option would entail. She didn't know what to choose. She wanted to stop the teasing, but she didn't know if Riko could do it.

"I... I guess um... we could try the... the second option..." Dia eventually said.

"You sure?" Riko asked.

As much as she wanted that to be the choice, she still wanted to make sure Dia wasn't forcing herself into it. That wasn't something she wanted at all.

Dia nodded, "Yeah. I think it's really the only thing that will make them stop."

"So then... you wanna come over to my house?" Riko asked.

"S-sure." Dia agreed.

So, after Dia finished up what she needed to do, they left. Riko led the way. Dia was staring at the ground the entire walk. She was nervous about doing this. Riko, on the other hand, was overjoyed at the thought that she could possibly have a chance at Dia.

They soon made it to Riko's house. They went up to her bedroom. Riko made sure to lock the door and cover the windows. She didn't need anyone seeing them. She knew Chika liked to look over and try to spy on her at times. This was definitely a time she didn't want anyone spying.

"So, how about we start simple." Riko said.

"What do you mean?" Dia asked.

"I was thinking maybe, um... masturbation? It's probably the easiest thing to do." Riko explained.

"But that's not-"

"I know. But I want you to get comfortable first. So we'll start there." Riko cut her off.

"Okay..." Dia agreed.

"Let's start very simple." Riko said, "Just copy me."

Riko grabbed her breasts. Dia hesitated for a second, before she did the same. Riko slowly squeezed her breasts. Dia copied her stiffly. She wasn't sure what to think. She didn't think this was very normal. You didn't normally have a friend teaching you this type of stuff.

"Can you feel your nipples poking out?" Riko asked.

Dia nervously nodded.

"That's supposed to happen. It means you're body likes it." Riko said, "Now how about taking off the shirt?"

Dia froze up. Riko sighed quietly. She didn't think it would be that hard to do. Riko took her shirt off. Dia gulped as she nervously started to do the same. Riko moved closer to Dia.

"See? It's not that bad." Riko said.

Dia looked at her. Her face was flushed bright red. Riko brought her hands behind her back and took off her bra. Dia stared at Riko's breasts for a second, before she quickly looked away.

"You can look." Riko said, "I don't care."

Dia gulped as she looked at Riko. She nervously looked down at her breasts. Riko moved in closer and took off Dia's bra. Dia covered her chest in embarrassment. Riko forced her hands away. Dia couldn't bring herself to look at Riko. She was too embarrassed to.

Riko wanted to touch Dia's breasts, but she restrained herself. This wasn't the time to do that. That would come later.

"R-Riko?" Dia stammered.

"Yeah?"

"U-um... are you a..." Dia couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

Riko knew what the last word was, "Yeah... I am."

"But... you know all this stuff..." Dia mumbled.

"Oh... um, I'm not telling you how I know this stuff..." Riko nervously said.

"O-okay..."

"Now, do the same as before." Riko said as she started massaging her breasts again.

Dia followed along. She was refusing to look at anything but the floor. Riko wasn't sure if she could do anything to change that. She wasn't too sure if Dia even wanted to do this. She was following Riko's instructions, but she seemed very hesitant to.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Riko asked, "You seem really hesitant."

"I-I'm fine..." Dia mumbled, "It's just a little strange..."

"Alright. Well, is there anything that would make this less strange?" Riko asked.

"I don't know..." Dia sighed.

"Um... would you rather just go straight to the main part?" Riko asked. She wasn't sure what would help.

"Main part?" Dia repeated with a confused tone.

"You know... the reason you came here..." Riko didn't know why, but she was hesitant to say the word out loud.

"Oh." Dia's face went bright red.

"You seem... too innocent, if I'm honest..." Riko said quietly.

"I... I'm not... it's just a lot more embarrassing actually doing it..." Dia defended.

"I'll lead. If you're ready." Riko said.

"O-okay..." Dia put on a brave face and nodded.

"Just say something if you don't like it." Riko said as she moved closer to where Dia was.

Dia gulped. Her breathing became heavy. Riko was hesitant to do anything. She took a deep breath. She hoped Dia would tell her if something was wrong.

Riko reached out and grabbed Dia by her chin. She leaned in closer and connected their lips. Dia froze up for a moment, before Riko felt her kiss back. Riko reached her free hand behind Dia and pulled her closer. Dia had her eyes closed and was simply letting Riko lead.

Riko pulled back. Dia opened her eyes and shyly looked at Riko. Riko pushed Dia so she was now sitting against a wall. Dia was nervously watching Riko's every move.

Riko pulled Dia into another kiss. This time, she added her tongue into the mix. Dia didn't know how to react. Riko grabbed Dia's breasts and squeezed them gently. Dia whined as she did so. Riko pulled away from the kiss. She wasn't sure what the whine was for.

"You doing okay?" Riko asked.

Dia hesitantly nodded. Her face was completely covered in red. Riko slowly brought her face down to Dia's neck. She started to knead Dia's breasts as well. Riko could hear Dia panting slightly.

Riko drug her tongue down Dia's neck. Dia shivered at the sensation. It was a weird and cold feeling. Riko started getting rougher in her kneading. She paused from it briefly to play around with Dia's nipples.

As Riko gently pinched and twisted Dia's nipples, Dia whined. It was a strange feeling. It felt a little painful at times, but she didn't think it was too bad. Riko removed her face from Dia's neck and moved it down to her breasts.

Dia watched her with an uncertain look. She didn't know what Riko was planning to do. It didn't take long before she found out. Riko's tongue reached out a gently licked at one of her nipples.

Dia gasped slightly as she did so. Riko traced her tongue around Dia's nipple. She groped that breast roughly as she continued. Her other hand started running its way down Dia's stomach. It paused as it reached her skirt.

Riko started sucking on Dia's nipple as she slid two finger under Dia's skirt hem. She started slowly dragging her skirt down. Dia was watching her nervously. She knew what Riko was getting at. Dia gulped as Riko finished pulling her skirt down.

Riko pulled away and looked at Dia. Dia was still completely red. She was avoiding eye contact at all costs. Riko grabbed Dia's panties and lightly tugged on them. She wasn't sure if Dia was ready for that yet. Dia took a shakey breath and nodded very slightly.

Riko slowly slid her panties down her legs. She left them around Dia's ankles like her skirt. Dia looked at Riko, before she looked away again. She was embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Riko questioned.

"I... I'm just... nervous..." Dia mumbled.

"Um... have you ever... touched yourself?" Riko asked. That was an important question for her to know the answer to.

"I... um... only once..." Dia stammered.

"Okay. You really sure about this? It can hurt." Riko stared Dia down, hoping she'd break if she wasn't ready.

"I... I..." Dia couldn't seem to get anything out.

Riko waited as she kept stammering. She assumed that meant Dia would eventually say she wasn't ready. It didn't look like she was ready. Riko felt like it would end this way since almost the beginning.

"I'm scared..."

"Dia, if you aren't-"

"It's not that!"

Riko fell into stunned silence. She didn't know what to respond with. Not only had Dia just denied being unprepared to continue, but she did so very forcefully.

"Then what is it?" Riko eventually found her voice again.

"I just... I don't know what's going on... I don't know really anything that you're doing..." Dia mumbled, "I don't like not knowing what's happening."

"Hmm... okay. Um, if I explained what I was doing, would that help you?" Riko offered.

Dia shyly nodded. Riko took a deep breath. This was not the route she had expected this to take. She had assumed that either Dia would back out, or they'd be done by now. She had not planned for how much hesitation there was.

"Okay. So, you said you did touch yourself before... so, that's kind of what I'm going to do. Is that alright?" Riko wasn't exactly sure how to explain it.

Dia hesitantly nodded. Riko still wasn't convinced that she was ready. Riko took a deep breath. She hoped once she started that Dia would call her off if she wasn't ready. Riko really didn't believe she was fine with this.

Riko nervously moved a hand down to Dia's crotch. This was it. Riko started off by using one finger and just very lightly running it across Dia's womanhood. Dia tensed up slightly. She wasn't used to the feeling at all. Riko kept a close eye on her as she added another finger.

"You okay?" Riko asked as she paused.

Dia nodded. She wasn't as tense now. She seemed a bit more comfortable. Riko accepted her silent response. She slowly sped up. She was careful not to do it too fast, though. Riko knew she had to take it slow. She doubted they'd probably do more than this for now. She didn't think Dia would be ready for something going inside of her. It seemed like a big stretch.

Dia was starting to make some noise. She was whimpering slightly. It wasn't a pained whimper or anything like that. Riko knew the whimpering wasn't a bad thing. Dia was getting turned on now.

"Does this feel good?" Riko asked as she finally started using her whole hand.

"Y-yeah..." Dia panted.

"Just tell me if something doesn't feel right." Riko said.

For the next few minutes, the room was filled with nothing but both of them panting. Riko could feel herself getting wet. It was hard not to with the sight before her.

"R-Riko?" Dia called in a slightly shakey voice.

"Yeah?" Riko asked.

"It feels weird..."

"I think I know what you're feeling. It's normal. Don't worry." Riko said.

"I don't like it... it's too strange." Dia mumbled.

"Okay... well, I'll try and make it go away fast." Riko promised.

She started speeding up. Her fingers were completely coated in Dia's arousal. Dia started making louder whines. She dug her fingers into the carpet. Riko leaned in close and pulled her into a kiss. Her free hand grabbed one of Dia's breasts and started squeezing it. Dia removed her grip on the floor and instead wrapped her arms around Riko.

A minute later, Dia yelped and pulled back. She had orgasmed. Riko shifted her position and sat beside Dia. Dia was panting heavily and her eyes were wide. She was staring down at her crotch.

"W-was that..." Dia was so out of breath that she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yeah. That was an orgasm." Riko nodded. She knew what Dia was asking.

Dia rested her head on Riko's shoulder. Riko hesitated, before she wrapped an arm around Dia.

"How was it?" Riko asked, "Was that what you were expecting?"

Dia didn't respond. Riko looked over at her. It seemed as though Dia had fallen asleep. Riko placed a kiss on Dia's head. When she pulled back, she froze in shock. She had no idea why she had just done that.

Dia smiled and nuzzled closer to Riko. Riko let out a sigh of relief. It didn't seem like it bothered her at all. Riko smiled at Dia. She looked different now that they had done that. Riko didn't see her the same way anymore.

Riko sighed. She had one problem. She needed to release. She was turned on from that session. Riko didn't want to disturb Dia, though. She didn't know what to do. She desperately needed to get off.

Riko gulped as she slid her hand from her free arm down. She slipped it under her underwear. Riko nervously glanced at Dia. She appeared to be fast asleep. Riko hoped she could do this quietly and not wake her up. That would be very embarrassing if that happened.

Riko carefully moved her hand to cover her mouth. She didn't want to move Dia and possibly have her wake up. She had to be pretty still. Riko slowly started to touch herself. She couldn't wait long and plunged a finger inside.

Her moans were somewhat muffled by her hand, but not much. Riko tried her best to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want Dia to wake up. Riko added a second digit inside. She wanted to cum as fast as she could. Less time for anyone to catch her.

Riko turned her head and eyed up Dia's body. It turned her on even more. Riko wanted to go farther with Dia, that was for sure. She hoped that just maybe that would happen. For now, though, she'd had to get off just looking at her.

Riko barely held back her moans as she came. She fell against the wall. She tried her best to keep her breathing under control. But, it was all for naught. Dia had been awake the entire time. She just didn't have the energy to move or make a sound. She had heard all of that.

Dia waited another few minutes before she sat up. She didn't know what to do, so she opted to pretend like she had never heard any of that. Riko also tried to act like she hadn't just masturbated right there.

"You wanna take a shower?" Riko asked.

"S-sure." Dia nodded.

"You can go first." Riko said.

"We can share, if it's big enough..." Dia mumbled shyly.

"Okay." Riko agreed to it.

The two of them showered together. Once they were clean, Dia said she had to leave. Riko walked with her to the door and waved goodbye. Once Dia was gone, Riko went back up to her bedroom. She sighed as she laid down on her bed.

Riko was still horny. She was debating what she should do. She would still be alone for quite sometime. Riko decided she'd touch herself again. She couldn't resist it. She fingered herself while imagining what she wished her and Dia could do together.

"Dia... I need you..." Riko whimpered. She really wanted to do this with Dia. Riko didn't know how she would approach that, though.

DIVIDER--

Dia was relieved to find she was the only one home. She went to her room and locked the door. After hearing Riko masturbate right beside her, she had gotten turned on. Dia hesitantly undressed and sat on her bed. She hadn't done something like this in a long time.

Dia took a deep breath and started running her hand across her clit. She let out a huffed breath. She slowly started going faster. She wasn't sure if she was ready to try putting something inside. She had never done something like that before.

Dia hesitantly pushed a finger inside. She needed more stimulation. Just touching the outside wasn't cutting it now. She needed more. Dia started to slowly finger herself. She soon sped up as it started feeling good to her.

It wasn't too long after that that she came. Dia was panting heavily as she pulled her finger out. She knew she needed more of Riko. She couldn't help it. After today, she needed to continue this.

DIVIDER--

As per usual, Kanan and Mari were up to their teasing. Dia was trying to do work in the student council room, but they were annoying her too much.

"How's it going, Dia?" Kanan asked.

"It's going fine." Dia replied with a huff.

"Aww... is the virgin still bitter at us?" Mari teased.

"Shut up." Dia growled.

"How cute. Still so salty over us calling you out, huh?" Kanan chuckled.

"I'm not a virgin." Dia stated, "Not anymore. Now shut up and leave me in peace."

"Who did you do it with?" Mari wasn't satisfied with just that.

"None of your business." Dia replied.

"Come on~ Tell us." Kanan teased.

"Why do you care?" Dia grumbled.

"Because. We'll know if you're lying or not." Kanan stated.

"I... it was Riko, okay?" Dia gave in.

Kanan and Mari burst out laughing, "You expect us to believe that?"

"It's the truth." Dia mumbled.

"You have a crush on Riko, huh?" Mari taunted.

"S-so what if I do?" Dia stammered.

"Wait. You actually like her?"

Dia nodded.

"Aww... how cute. Go get her then, girl!"

"Mari-san?" Dia didn't know how to react.

"What? I believe you now. If you like her and you've already fucked, just confess. I doubt she'd say no." Mari said.

"But... what if it's too rushed?" Dia worried.

"Dear god, you overthink everything. Just tell her how you feel." Mari gave Dia a light shove.

Dia sighed, "I'll try..."

"You can do it."

DIVIDER--

During lunch, Dia asked to speak to Riko alone. They met up in her office. Riko wasn't exactly sure what to expect. She didn't know what Dia might want to talk about. She figured it was about yesterday. Riko assumed Dia might want her to never talk about that again.

"Riko-san... um... I..." Dia stammered, "I..."

"Back to this again, huh?" Riko teased her.

Dia flushed red in embarrassment. Riko chuckled slightly at that. It was interesting to see Dia embarrassed.

"I... I..." Dia couldn't get the words to come out.

"How about I talk first then?" Riko backed Dia into a wall, "I need you..."

"Need me?" Dia echoed in confusion.

"Yeah..." Riko groped Dia's breasts roughly, "I can't help myself."

"R-Riko! We're in school! You ca-"

Riko cut her off with a kiss. Dia's protests were muffled. She sighed and gave in. Riko wasn't backing down. Riko smirked as Dia stopped resisting.

"I want you to touch me this time..." Riko whispered.

"B-but-"

"No one will find out. I promise." Riko whispered.

"Riko... this isn't appropriate." Dia protested.

"I don't care." Riko smirked slightly, "Now, are you going to stop complaining?"

"Couldn't you at least have been decent and waited until school was over?" Dia huffed.

"Nope. I'm not waiting that long." Riko replied as she smashed their lips together again. She was going to get her way. Nothing was going to stop her.

"This isn't an appropriate place to do this. Knock it off." Dia pushed her off.

"Just admit you want it too. Stop being so stubborn." Riko hummed.

"Fine then, if you want it so bad." Dia smirked as she got an idea.

She grabbed Riko by her wrists and pushed her into the wall, swapping their positions. Riko was a little unnerved now. She wasn't sure what to think. What was Dia planning to do with her?

Dia pulled Riko into a rough kiss as her hands started to grope her breasts. Riko's moans were muffled. Dia was going rough on her. Riko didn't mind it.

Dia pulled back from the kiss and quickly took off Riko's shirt. She did it with very little effort and was very precise. Riko was watching her. She still wasn't exactly sure what Dia planned to do with her. She knew Dia had something on her mind.

Dia didn't speak at all. She unclipped Riko's bra and tossed it to the side. Riko shivered slightly in the cold air of the room. Dia immediately went back to roughly groping Riko's breasts. Riko whimpered slightly as her nails dug into her soft flesh.

"D-Dia..." Riko whimpered.

"What?"

"Why are you being so rough?" Riko asked.

"Because I can." Dia replied.

"B-but..."

"You can't lie. I can see you're enjoying it." Dia whispered.

"I'm not. Be more gentle." Riko protested.

"Then, tell me..." Dia slid a hand into Riko's underwear, "Why are you so wet?"

Riko gulped. She had been caught in her lie. She only had asked the question because she wanted to see about getting more information on what Dia planned to do. It didn't seem like she would ever learn that until it happened.

"You're the one who wanted this. I expect you to be fine with anything I do. After all, you were so desperate for this, weren't you?" Dia teased as she started to run a finger across Riko's folds.

"D-Dia..." Riko whined.

"I feel like you've been wanting me for a while now. Is that so?" Dia asked.

"M-maybe..." Riko mumbled.

"So you took advantage of the situation to fulfill your desires. How evil of you." Dia continued to tease Riko.

Riko was in no position to complain. Dia was slowly getting rougher down below. Riko could barely talk. All she could do was pant and moan. Dia seemed to be enjoying watching her.

"You're ready for me, aren't you?"

"P-please..." Riko begged.

"Ah ah... not yet." Dia smirked.

"Why not?" Riko whimpered.

"I enjoy watching you beg." Dia replied as she brought her head down to Riko's neck.

"Dia, please..." Riko pleaded.

"So desperate, aren't we?" Dia chuckled.

Riko whined, but Dia didn't budge. Dia started kissing down Riko's neck.

"Perhaps I should leave a mark so everyone knows how dirty you are." Dia teased.

"Dia!" Riko pouted.

Dia chuckled. Riko was kind of shocked at how much bolder Dia was now. She acted nothing like she did yesterday. Just where did the shy and scared girl go? She turned into something almost like a predator. And, Riko was her prey.

"I guess I'll give your some reprieve. And, I'll spare your neck from a marking. For now." Dia whispered into Riko's ear.

At those words, Dia slid two fingers inside Riko. She smashed their lips together to muffle the sounds Riko made at their intrusion. Riko grabbed desperately at Dia, willing her to come closer. Dia oblidged and pressed her body right against Riko's.

She could feel just how hot Riko was. Riko was squirming around as she tried to make Dia go in deeper. Dia didn't go deeper, but she did add a third finger. That seemed to satisfy Riko enough. She whined against Dia's lips as she felt herself getting nearer to the edge.

Dia was fingering her mercilessly. She was going rough. That just turned Riko on more. She couldn't get enough of it. She was overtaken by the pleasure and barely responsive to anything else. She barely noticed Dia's tongue slip inside her mouth.

Riko let out a quiet squeal as she came. Dia pulled back. Riko was taking shakey pants. Her legs felt weak and she could barely hold herself up. She leaned into Dia for support. Dia pulled her close and started brushing her hair.

Little did the two of them know they had had an audience for their entire exchange. Kanan and Mari had come to see if Dia had confessed. They had heard the moans and cracked open the door to take a look. They had watched them fuck.

They weren't going to let them know that, obviously. They carefully shut the door and crept away. They went somewhere quiet and talked about what they had just seen. Neither had been expecting that. They didn't take Dia as someone who would've ever done such an indecent thing in school.

Meanwhile, Dia was helping Riko get cleaned up and dressed. The bell would soon be ringing for them to go back to class.

"Dia..." Riko mumbled, "I... I, um..."

"My house after practice." Dia stated and then she left the room.

Riko stared at the empty hallway as Dia vanished into it. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now. Why were they going to meet up? Was Dia going to punish her for what they did? She didn't know. She spent the rest of the day thinking about it.

DIVIDER--

Once practice had ended, Dia and Riko walked home together. Ruby had already asked to stay over at Chika's house for the night, so it was only the two of them. Why Ruby wanted to hang out with Chika wasn't something they knew, but they weren't going to question it. Dia was glad that they'd have the house to themselves.

"So... are you going to tell me why we're going to your house?" Riko hesitantly asked.

"To finish what you started." Dia replied.

Riko didn't know exactly what that would entail. She assumed Dia wanted to get something out of their session as well. It was a bit unfair for Riko to be the only one who got off from it. She decided she was going to be asked to reciprocate the affection from earlier.

They soon made it to the house. Dia led Riko to her room. Riko was nervously glancing around. She still wasn't too sure about what she'd be doing. It wasn't like she was worried about it. She knew what to do. It was just that Dia had changed since their first encounter. Riko wasn't sure what she'd be asked to do now.

"Don't make me wait." Dia growled as she pushed Riko against a wall.

Riko quickly started off by undoing Dia's shirt and tossing it to the side. Next, she stared to gently squeeze one of Dia's breasts as she unclipped her bra. Riko wasn't wasting any time at all. She backed Dia up and made her lay down on the bed.

Riko climbed over her and pulled her into a kiss. Her hands worked away at undressing Dia the rest of the way. Riko pulled back momentarily and stripped down to her underwear. Once that was done, she went back and started to tease Dia's nipples with her fingers. Riko was planning to tease Dia just like she had been earlier.

Riko moved one hand away and started to slowly drag it down Dia's body. Dia's breathing got heavier as the hand reached its destination. Riko pulled back from the kiss and gave Dia a playful smirk. She slowly traced her finger right around Dia's crotch, denying her any pleasure. All she got was the anticipation of what was to come.

"Since you made me wait, I'm going to do the same to you. Though, you've been waiting since this morning, haven't you?" Riko teased as she nibbled on one of Dia's earlobes.

"I have, so stop it..." Dia whined.

"Nope. I get to have my fun now." Riko chuckled.

After a few minutes, Riko finally moved her finger so it now slid between Dia's folds. Dia took in a sharp breath as Riko's finger reached her clit. Riko teasingly started to play with it, causing Dia to whine.

"So desperate, aren't we?" Riko teased, "Who would've guess you were this dirty all along?"

"Says the girl who was so desperate she couldnt wait till after school. You're the one with no decency." Dia shot back.

"But you went along with it. You could've easily gotten me to back off of you stayed firm in your stance, but you broke." Riko said.

"No, I didn't. You wouldn't have left me alone." Dia protested.

"Admit you wanted it too and I'll give you what you want." Riko whispered into Dia's ear.

"I-I didn't!" Dia whined.

"Fine then." Riko pulled her hand away.

"W-wait... I... I guess... maybe I-I did want it..." Dia mumbled.

"Was that so hard to admit?" Riko teased.

"Stop teasing me..." Dia whined.

"Fine, fine..." Riko chuckled.

"Come on!" Dia complained. She just wanted Riko to finish this already. She was desperate to get some release.

"Could I do it a different way?" Riko asked.

"Depends..." Dia mumbled.

"Can I use my tongue instead?" Riko asked.

Dia stared at her with wide eyes, "What?"

"What? It's an honest question." Riko pouted.

"I guess... you could..." Dia stammered.

"I'll go slow. Just say if you don't like it." Riko replied.

She lowered her head to Dia's crotch. She breathed on it for a little, enjoying the little whimpers it caused Dia to make. Riko started by using her fingers. She parted Dia's folds and entered inside. Dia took a deep breath at the intrusion. Riko fingered it for about, making sure she was ready for her tongue.

Dia seemed to be a little tense as she waited for Riko to do it. Riko started off by licking right at her entrance. Dia gasped at the touch. It was nothing like she had been expecting. Riko parted Dia's entrance with two fingers and then stuck her tongue in. She started off slow.

"F-faster..." Dia begged quietly.

Riko obliged and sped up. Dia moaned and started to thrust her hips. Riko smiled at the motion.

Dia reached down and grabbed Riko's hair. Riko slid a finger in to join her tongue. Dia seemed to enjoy the extra stimulation. She was moaning louder than before and was gripping Riko's hair tightly. It hurt a little bit, but Riko decided not to complain about it.

After a few minutes, Dia let out a long whine. Riko took that as her being close. She pulled out her tongue and instead replaced it with two more fingers. She looked up at Dia. Dia had her eyes shut and her head thrown back.

It took only a few seconds for her to climax. Riko pulled away and sat beside Dia. Dia was panting as she tried to calm herself. It took a few minutes before she could do anything. She sat up and leaned into Riko. Riko wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Dia... what are we?" Riko asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know... what do you want to be?" Dia replied.

"I'm not sure..." Riko mumbled, "Is this just a one-time thing and then we pretend like nothing happened?"

"Riko... I... I was trying to tell you earlier... that I um, I love you." Dia whispered.

"You do?" Riko seemed surprised.

Dia nodded. She was nervously fiddling with her hands. Riko grabbed them with her free hand. Dia looked up at her. She was met with a kiss.

"I love you too..." Riko whispered as she pulled back.

"So... um, do you... maybe want to be... my girlfriend?" Dia stammered.

"Sure. That sounds nice." Riko replied with a bright smile.

Dia smiled back at her. They hugged for a moment and then they went and took a shower together. After that, they changed the sheets on the bed and then snuggled together in the living room.

While Riko was distracted by the TV, Dia texted Kanan and Mari to tell them that her and Riko were now dating. Mari just replied with an excessive amount of thumbs up emojis. Kanan just congratulated them and then yelled at Mari for spamming the chat. Dia chuckled at their shenanigans.

"What's so funny?" Riko asked.

"Just Mari being weird again." Dia replied as she set her phone down.

"I see. So, um... I was thinking. Maybe we could have a date this weekend?" Riko suggested.

"I think that could work." Dia agreed.

"Alright then. So, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay!"


End file.
